onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero of the White Frost/History
History Life In his far past he was a pirate, but only as told by the World Government. His group of nine was attacked by a vice admiral leaving only 5 left alive. He was put into cryostaasis, his second in command recovered quickly, his third was barely harmed in truth but was mentally weakened, the fourth regenrerated int he earth, and the fifth regenerated as she was a ledgendary zoan. The five mourned the loss of their comrades and retreated to the new world where they put together a small colony which eventually attracted others and became an island country called Aeria. This was not to be as darkness loomed in his second in command and he became possessed taking some of Zeros allies along with him. This started a small war between Zero and his turned allies and one by one the corrupted allies were returned to their senses, even Mirage the second in command. It was then revealed that a darkness present in Mirage's heart was the cause and it could manifest. Rangarok Grey was born. He escaped and terrorzed the new world for 5 years. This was the basis of Zeros formation of the New World Sentinels as they fought this 5 year war against Grey. They eventually defeated him. But he was reborn more powerful and destroyed Aeria and many of Zero's friends and followers. Zero and his party eventually succeded in sealing Grey away for what they thought was eternity, but even after all of this the war had taken such a toll that once again only the original 5 remained. The 5 mourned for years at the huge loss. They left the new world and were confronted by the World Governent. They were after Zero, but in his current state he was not mentally ready to fight. The other 4 fought well but were stalemated byt he admirals. Just when one was struck Zero snapped and singlehandedly defeated all three admirals. He then warned the Fleet admiral they were to be left alone for the years to come. Zero and the other 4 again retired to a new land they christened Meridian. He ruled their somberly for years until he passed on the throne to his daughter. He died of old age and wounded heart at the age of 85. Reincarnation 8 genearation later an enemy known as Fafnir Grey (ragnaroks son who had terrorized the country after Zero's death) returned from his banishment and waged war on the Meridian Archipelego. Zero and the other 4 original warriors were reincarnated for the battle. This was the first formation of the white army. After the destruction of Fafnir (and the subsequent destruction of Aeria) the Meridian Archipelago was thrust into the sky and Zero returned to his slumber. The White Army Many generations later his world was attacked by a Dracolich from Faerun. The White Army was first formed and helped defend against the attack. This was the destruction of the Orb of Oversoul, but it was rebuilt as the Orb of Krosia. He remained sleeping all the while Jurolu was "god". After the "Shattering" turmoil arose in the Krosian Archcipelago. Jurolu was unable to calm the Krosians and Zero took over for a while. In the end Jurolu took the Krosians to Toril where they were attacked by the Waithlord Nerzak the Defiler. Jurolu defeated him with the aid of Raven and Zero. Over time Jurrolu gave way to Maxwell, his successor and Zero and the White Army fell into slumber. They were reawakened when Nerzak was reawakened, but were defeated, Zero included though he fell last. Zero and the White Army remained to stabalize the country in the following months and participated in the Dark War with the Demon Prince Tragodia. After this Zero wandered the continent of Winyesta. He stood between Astrid and Kaleb Vice during their battle to tell her not to kill him. He then took the fallen members of Star Shard to the Forest of Souls where the White Army would care for them. The White Armies and Zeros roles were maximized during the Civil/Under War of Winyesta where they were tasked with defeating the Drow and protecting the Krosians. After the War Zero was once more sombered by the loss of Life and so went on a journey to the Shadowfell to petition the Raven Queen for the souls of those lost. He was however forced into combat with her over their ideals His quest was not without reward and he achieved his goal. He returned to find their god Gihennomyst had vanished into another dimension. He then ruled the continent of Winyesta for a time until Gihennomyst returned and took the continent and it's inhabitants to the new world of Adorua. Their and in Toril he is powerful enough to considered a lesser God. As he is now he watches of the planet alognside Raven in Gihennomysts stead. He will lead the White Army against the Nor Incursion in the near future. The Age of Peace After the battle of the Nor Incursion and the subsequent generations when Gihennomyst was ressurected, Zero left the universe during the Age of Peace to wander the world of Blue Star once more. His trip (which took many generations) was cut short when he suffered sharp pains, signaling that the last heir to his bloodline was dead. He returned to find Gihennomyst has gone berserk. Angrily he followed Gihennomyst to the fallen gods realm where he roared that the god was only his creation and he could easily shatter him aswell. The corrupted eity invited him to try and the two faced of. Zero was forced to use his X-Limt early on in the fight just to defeat Gihennomyst. but Gihennomyst evolved as a Krosians do. Zero wasted no time in calling in the other 4 members of the Big 5, Mirage, Toxin, Berg, and Ion. The 5 each in X-Limit where able to bring down and eventually kill Gihennomyst who in his final moments repented for his weakness in being corrupted and passed on his Godspark to Zero, making him a god. God Versus Demon Zero led the universe shortly until a break in the dimension due to his inexperience let through a pair of demon lords, Pazuzu who Raven fought in G'ungol, and Oublivae who made it to Adorua and challenged Zero. The tow fought on equalt ground and eventually Zero was able to wound her with his newly forged weapon the Sword of Souls. After the 3 pronged war, he raised Mirage to god-hood, tasking Toxin with leadership of the White army, so that Mirage could watch over the universe with him. He currently watches the universe out of sight. The Corruption and the Spiral After watching over the universe a seeping toxin called the Corruption, leaked into the universe. All kinds of horrid breatures learned of it's dark powers and infulences. Beings from all known dimensions warred over it. Zero was no exception, theough he fought to eradicate it. When it's source was located he made an unsettling alliance with Demogorgon and Dagon to rid the abyss of the horrific power. The Reality War victory was short lived as shortrly afterwars the Gods were thrown into the release of the legendary evil god Tharizdun. Zero fought against him like the others but even he was no match for the insane power of Tharizdun. In the end the godds won out when the White Army and the newly ascended godess Serenade joined the battle. Final Thoughts Zero was pleased his race lived in such peace and happiness, but he began to understand his role as a relic of a by-gone era, and world. His children were gone, the race itself had evolved to a bright future. It was no longer his to watch over. In the end he bestowed upon Serenade a great deal of his vast power and then went to sleep. He slumbers now the only great hero of Krosian Past who cannot answer when spoken to at the Alter of Souls. His slumber is eternal. But it is said that even in slumber he will wake when he is truly needed. For that day he has separated himself into eight parts each scattered across the Adoruan cosmos. The Return Seizing the darkest opportunity Zeros greatest foe from life returns to settle the score with Zeros decendnets. He emans to wipe out all life, everything Zero and his followers have created. Chidlren discover a ancient crown and set out on a journey to acquire the seven treasures needed to finish it. Upon its completion Zero returns. His final battle with Thomas at hand, he is initially defeated. Thomas sporting the powers of every enemy that Zero and his allies have faced over the millenia, zero must call humbly on all those he has sworn to protect to share their power with him for the last battle, awakening his untmost pinnacle form. Five After returning ot the after life with the other five, leaving only vestiges for those Krosians who wish yet to worship them they scattered parts of theri soul across the cosmos. The five souls were reborn on Blue Star. These fragments of the slumbering souls retain no memory of their true selves but a distinct sense of comraderie, adventure, and de-ja-vu. They Sail teh oceans a new. A dream, a peaceful dream, that Zero and his four firends share in their quiet eternal slumber. Perhaps it is real, perhaps it is a dream. Darkness The five eventually lived out their lives peacfully in the dream that was their last wish and after passing real children down onto Adorua to continue their legacy they went to the realm of all dead gods. But 10 fragments of zero remained. His Vestige, the shards of his aspects left in the seven jewels of the Crown of Seven Tines. An alternate Vestige forgotten in the World of Dreams, and an much darker being. When Zero fought the Raven Queen for the lives of the deceased Krosians after the Krosian Civil War she made a bargain with him that he must sacrifice half of himself to gain what was lost. He willingly left behind his darker emotions, his depair and his anger, trapped in a shadowy crystal in her palace. Something a foolish demon of death dared break. Darkness Zero is Zero at his greatest despair, hatred, saddness, lonliness, and regret. Every dark emotion that had welled up inside him after the death of his whole country, or the loss of his followers in the Civil War, or the murder of his final relative at the hands of a god descended from him. This ball of darkness serves as a wrecking ball of rage that wanders aimlessly one of what is considered five elder powers. The Sadness and the Hook After the Demon Prince of Undeath dared release Darkness Zero he roamed as a terrible force of destruction, something no one could stop but all could see. A terrible lonliness, a terrible regret, such overwhelming rage fueled only by deep depression and so he was called the Sadness. Four powerful humans bound together to fight the Sadness and finally using their combined eight powers of Air and Gravity, Fire and Atomic Decay, Water and Particle Control, and Earth and Shockwaves to defeat him. when the Sadness was subdued he was bound in G'ungol by Raylin Roth the Maiden of MAcabre one of Zero's Juniors as a God. Years later as Ssaszaa Baros was condemned to the same dimension he used all his power to shatter the mountain which held Zero. When the Sadness was released it went on a rampage through G'ungol until it was stopped an brought to its senses by the current heir and decendant of Zero, Araeala Gauss who fought with it to save the Darkwatchers. Zero returned as a memory to stabalize the sadness and left. Later when Hook Spade tried to release the elder evil Mak Thuum Ngatha the Sadness felt the surge in power and appeared to fight Hook seeking a good match. While the two seemed at a stalemate though Hook had easily dispatched other more powerful foes it was when Hook threateened Araeala's life and the lives of the others he'd vanquished that the Sadness effortlessly defeated Hook, taking his own words of forfeiting his humanity for power a contract that made him a target and for the first time since his birth, Zero killed an opponent in asingle clutch. After this he righted the wrongs Hook had done and sacrificed himself to defeat the Elder Evil. The Emerald Guardian and the Vestige Araeala and Alex Marco would soon come across a man in cobalt armor claiming to be Lord North. In reality it was the remnant of the Sadness. He had been reborn after channeling his rage into primal power connecting with the element of cold on a natural level so he could now be as one with it. He sits in the shrine that Zeros icy statue once stood learning to control the rage and depression of his past and channel it towards productive things for the future. Meanwhile a remaining fragment of Zero left behind to allow those still loyal to worship him altered his form and the memories of his followers becoming "The Vestige". This way he could continue watching over and guiding the Krosian race in secret. Bloodlines Noble House of Frost Zero's directest descendants are the ones that Make up the Noble House of Frost. The current Scion of the Noble House of Frost is a woman by the name of "Frozen Lady" Justice Gauss. She is, in the current era, the "Firstborn" Heir of the Bloodline Zero. She has a Daughter Named Adara Ghia’ta Marida Preione Undine Kayesta DeGauss who will be Scion after her. "White Knight" Roze Derous is also of the Noble House of Frost albeit indirectly. His daughter, Angela Rebecca "Weiss" Derous-Ma'at would be heir after him if he were scion. By blood she is referred to as the "Trueborn Heir". Her grandchildren Toneri and Letherna have become immortal Aasimari through meditation on the Pradise Island of Ur under the tutelage of one of the three fragments of a greater god named Koth. They had a son in an alternate timeline named Aeon, but due to the effects of the Mask of Rejection his existence in all timelines was deleted. Noble House of Heaven In ages past the Son of the Seventh God of the Krosians, Weiss Gauss would marry the daughter of the Noble House of Frost, Yui Reira. They conceived two children, Ganymede Oberon Gauss, and Io Sheherazade Reira who would go on to beget the Noble Gauss/De Gauss and Reira Lineages. Seeing as this means the children of the Reira Lineage were born of the descendants of Zero they are considered the "Secondborn" Heir to the Bloodline Zero. The Current Scion of the Noble House of Heaven, "Phantom Blows" Zaruk Ma'at is the current heir in this fashion. He has born a child, a daughter named Alfair Entiti Fii' Ma'at who will be scion after him. Noble House of Fey Rene' De Gauss' uncharacteristic cruelty towards her sickly firstborn son, Peacock, ended with his adoption by the noble House of Fey. The Gauntlet of the Fey acknowledged him as a legitimate heir and he married his long time friend Air (pronounced Ayuh) Faust, Daughter of the Previous Scion of Fey. Doriago G. Ruto, their descendant is the current Scion of the Fey, though his daughter Caitlynn Sillithia Predasa Ruto will be scion after him and the "Fourth born Heir". Humble House of Zephyr Rene's De Gauss' second born, Maia, was initially as cruel as her mother, but changed her ways seeing how far her crush, Kahloh, was willing to sink. The two were redeemed and left to practice penitence with a wind monk and after the events of Aftermath of Chaos were formally accepted as the 9th Noble House. While Kahloh is the Founder, Maia is of Zero's bloodline, as such their descendant Zizah Stribolg of of Noble blood descended from Zero. Zizah's son, Sylpheed Janission Stribolg will be the scion after Zizah and thereby the "Fifth Born Heir". Zein Quartz and Decendants After the assimilation of Lord North and the former aspect of iron, a spirit settled upon the unborn baby of Calliope Arc, the young swords-mistress who was once the guardian of the daughter of the Krosian Sovereign. The baby born was named Zein Quartz. He is the spiritual successor to Zeros physical might and possesses a modular fighting style with weapons and immensely powerful Busoshoku haki as well as physical might that is betrayed by his slim physique. Zein "Silver" Quartz may just be the greatest weapons master of Zero's bloodline. Zein has since developed his "Iron Soul" magic further and has absorbed the Silverdermis of the World of Nim in order to better protect his childhood friend and lover Singlink Koda, formerly of the Noble House of Artifice. He and her would eventually conceive a child. This child is the "Third born" Heir to the reborn Bloodline Zero, and her name is Prismarine "Prima" Quartz. Prismarine would then marry a powerful psion and her daughter Miyuubu was born. Notably a descendant of Zero she would marry the second son of the noble House of Shadows and the two would raise Makara Haagenti. current "Third Born heir". Makara's daughter, Jinni would marry the son of Angela Rebecca "Weiss' Derous-Maat, their twin children Toneri and Letherna have since become immortal Aasimari. Possible Heirs Due to theoretical conjunctions between descending bloodlines stated above it could be theorized that seeing as Ukyo Chess is a future descendant of the Noble House of Artifice, who's previous Scion was Singlink Koda (prior to her stepping down and giving him the title) who married and conceived a child with Zein Quartz, that the child of Zein and Koda (Prismarine Quartz) would be Ukyo's direct ancestor. However with Prismarine's line of descendants terminating at Toneri and Letherna due to their child, Aeon's, erasure from all timelines, this is likely not the case. Confusingly it could also mean that Ukyo's step to the Scionship might mean that he necessitates the existence of himself in a parallel future.